Suspiro limeño
by Shin Black
Summary: Argentina x Perú. Perú ha decidido enseñarle a cocinar a Argentina, ¿qué puede salir de eso?


Suspiro limeño.

Ese día no era como todos los días, ese día Martín estaba vestido diferente. Traía puesto un traje blanco de cocinero y un gorro con el escudito de argentina. Respiró profundamente frente a todos los electrodomésticos frente a él observándolos de manera punzante casi con extrema bronca.

A menos de dos metros Miguel le miraba con cierta duda. Hoy era el día en que le enseñaría a Argentina a realizar el suspiro limeño que tanto amaba el muchacho rubio. ¿Y por qué? No sabía en realidad, tenía una gran duda de cómo era el muchacho con delantal y cocinando, por lo cual había aceptado tranquilamente a realizar la receta frente al joven.

Tocó la puerta para hacer que Martu deje de mirar con tanta bronca a los ingredientes, se rió en voz baja cuando el chico con cierta duda le miró alzando la ceja. Definitivamente Martín podía llegar a ser un dulce y un completo idiota.

–Bueno Martu ¿estás listo? –dijo con seriedad el joven, cuando se hablaba de comida no había quien le ganara a Perú, de eso todos los latinos daban fe.

–Si, estoy listo –dijo seguro de si mismo.

Encima de la mesa se encontraban los ingredientes: una lata de leche condensada, una lata de leche evaporada, ½ taza de agua, 5 yemas, 3 claras, ¼ de taza de oporto y canela en polvo. Ya estaba todo para empezar.

–Bien, primero….–dijo Miguel señalando la lata de leche condensada–. Debes abrir las latas.

–¡Si! –Martín tomó el abre latas que tenía Perú en su cocina y lo observó–. Em….

–¿Pasa algo, Martu? –preguntó pestañando.

–¿Cómo se usa esta cosa? –dijo mostrando el pequeño instrumento que constaba con una punta filosa y una pequeña manijita.

–¡Ah! Es así, clavas esta punta dentro de la lata –dijo haciendo la operación–. Y luego empiezas a mover esta manija y así hasta que cortes toda la lata.

–¡Ah, claro, lo suponía! –susurró con dotes de grandeza.

Comenzó a abrir la lata con más agilidad, lo que impresionó al joven peruano y una vez que terminó de abrir las dos latas, Perú comenzó a indicarle como debería seguir.

–Bueno, ahora debes colocar el contenido en una olla, y también debes meter progresivamente el agua y las yemas….también la clara….

–Bueno –susurró el muchacho comenzando a colocar todo en una olla y mezclando lentamente. Perú estaba más que contento con lo rápido que aprendía argentina.

–Y ahora…..la vainilla….–dijo mientras observaba los ingredientes–. Diablos, no hay….bueno iré al supermercado por una…. ¿te quedas aquí?

–Claro peruanito, está todo bajo control –dijo con galanura.

En realidad Miguel no estaba muy confiado, pero aun así sonrió y se fue al supermercado que tenía más cerca mientras el argentino estaba mezclando tranquilamente.

–Ah, esto es fácil, Miguel lo hace ver tan difícil…..–dijo con calma–. Mmm, esto huele muy bien –susurró y agachó la cabeza para oler, lo que por ende hizo que su gorro cayera cerca del fuego y empezara a incendiarse–. ¡AAAAAAAAH! –gritó y corrió con el gorro hacia el primer baño, aunque cuando intentó abrirlo se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado–. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Miguel es tan puritano?

Miró para ambos lados y corrió escalera arriba con el gorro en llamas dejando completamente olvidado la olla en el fuego.

Mientras tanto en el supermercado. Miguel estaba buscando la esencia de vainilla y encontró una pequeña botellita.

–Creo que con ésto bastará –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la caja donde habían más de cinco personas–. Bueno….no creo que tarde mucho…..–observando a quien estaba adelante.

–¡Aaah! ¿Compras atún? –dijo España.

–Si….es rico –susurró Grecia.

–……..–Miguel simplemente aguardó a que España y Grecia dejaran de hablar, algún día.

Por otro lado Martín ya había vuelto a la cocina con el gorro que le salía humo.

–Diablos….arruinó mi gorro –susurró y sintió un olor feo–. ¿Eh? ¡AAAH, EL SUSPIRO! –gritó corriendo hacia la olla la cual explotó dejando al muchacho bañado en el contenido.

Volviendo a Miguel, este había usado su astucia para "patear" literalmente a Grecia y que le cobren la esencia de vainilla por lo cual ya volvía a su casa tranquilamente.

–Ya está, ahora a ver si Argentina sigue vivo –susurró entrando a su casa y sintió un fuerte olor a quemado y una explosión–. ¡MI COCINA! (N/A: ¿Y Martú? ¬¬) ¿Eh? AAAH, SI, MARTÍN…..–sale corriendo.

Al entrar ve a Martín completamente bañado en lo que era "lo que quedó" del suspiro limeño. Miguel se acercó dejando la esencia de vainilla a un lado y se acercó al muchacho que le miraba con algo de decepción debido a que no había podido hacer algo tan simple como mezclar los ingredientes, además de que los ojos era lo único que no estaba cubierto por esa sustancia amarillenta.

–Creo que……lo dejaremos para otra ocasión –susurró Martín lamiéndose los dedos, estaba rico a pesar de todo.

–Creo que si…..–rió bajito el peruano y acercándose al argentino le lamió la mejilla suavemente–. Mmm, está delicioso igual.

Martín se sonrojo un poco al igual que Miguel por su "confianza", pero el muchacho de cabello negro no se imaginó la frase que vendría después:

–Aun tengo más dulce en la otra mejilla –susurró galán. Miguel se sonrojó un poco y Martín lo tomó de la mano.

–Luego lavaremos la sábana –arrastrándolo hacia el cuarto a un peruano realmente sorprendido.

Desde ese día a Perú realmente le gustó muchísimo más el suspiro Limeño, y también a Argentina.

Fin.

¿Perú puritano? En realidad me imagino a Miguel alguien muy tímido, aun así cuando lo cansan puede llegar a dar miedo T__T


End file.
